


Scones, Tea, And The Art Of Being Wrong

by mm8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, genprompt_bingo, sam is serious about tea, steve just wants some scones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: "Scones, man. Do you know what goes best with scones?"





	

"You know what goes best with scones?"

"Huh?" Steve hadn't been paying attention. He didn't notice that Sam had returned from the first floor entrance of the Avengers Tower with the delivery from the bakery down the street. Steve was reading the newspaper (even though Tony made fun of him for buying physical copies when the internet had news stories updated to the minute a story broke). The sports section. His Dodgers (uh, why had they moved to Los Angeles?) had lost to the Giants 0-3.(Why had the Giants moved too!?)

Sam waved the giant bag filled with scones, danishes, and sticky buns. "Scones, man. Do you know what goes best with scones?"

Steve crinkled his forehead. "Uh, you want to tell me?"

" _Tea_." Sam expressed nostalgically. "Hot cinnamon apple tea with a dash of extra cinnamon and _a lot_ of honey. Hmmm-mmm." Sam emptied the contents of the bag and placed everything on a giant plate, then carried it over to the island counter. "Every Saturday morning me and my mom would go to Louie's Bakery and grab one of those giant scones to share and some hot tea. Perfection." 

Steve grabbed one of the scones and took a tentative bite. It tasted like maple syrup. He couldn't help but marvel what the 21st century could do with food. He watched Sam's back as his friend grabbed a mug from the cabinet. "I'm not really fond of tea."

The porcelain mug Sam had been holding a moment ago crashed to the floor. He spun around and glared at him. " _What did you say_?"

"Ah, I don't like tea." When Sam said nothing, still staring, he continued, "I like black coffee. It's all we had to drink in the army and it stuck."

"But _why_ don't you like it?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. It's watery. It's either weak or too strong; no in-between. Takes a lot of work to make it taste--. Sam? Sam what are you doing?"

Sam had lifted the plate piled with pastries off the island and hugged it to his body, facing it away from Steve. "You don't deserve these."

"Oh come on! Sam, those are the best breakfast pastries in the entire city." Steve reached out to grab a danish hanging on the edge, but Sam whirled, turning his back to Steve.

"Nope."

"You can't--!"

"Nope," Sam speed-walked to the elevator, carefully balancing the precious plate.

"Sam! Sam!"

Steve chased him, but Sam reached the elevator in time and pressed the up arrow with his elbow. As the doors closed, Sam stuck out his tongue at his friend. 

Steve groaned and kicked the wall. "JARVIS? JARVIS, can you bring the elevator back here, please?"

"I'm sorry Captain Rogers, but Mr. Wilson had asked me to _not_ bring the elevator back. He requests that you find your own breakfast."

Steve's stomach rumbled. He'd get Sam back with _something_. This was too cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
